


Midterm Blues

by Miracle720



Category: BnHA, Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: College AU, F/M, My Hero Academia - Freeform, Self Insert, bnha - Freeform, boku no hero academia - Freeform, mha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miracle720/pseuds/Miracle720
Summary: A College AU reader insert! Feedback/comments are greatly appreciated! Also check out my bnha hc request blog https://plusultranerd.tumblr.com/





	Midterm Blues

This couldn’t be happening. The honestly, truly, could not be happening to him. Izuku had been working so damn hard on that gosh darn eight page research report in the past few hours, but in his physically and mentally drained stupor, he had ignored the little flashing notification letting him know his laptop was almost out of battery and before her knew it, his laptop had flickered off only to leave him staring at his own shocked face reflected in the now blank screen. For a second, he stared at his laptop that was resting atop his crossed legs in shock before letting out a loud yelp and pushing his laptop off of him and onto the library floor as gently as he could before scrambling to dig his charger out of his backpack. Unfortunately though, he was too late, and when his laptop had finally booted back up and he hastily re-opened the document page he was writing on, everything was gone.

So there he was, sitting on the floor of the main campus’s library with hot tears beginning to stream down his flushed cheeks while he frantically scrolled through his saved files to see if there was any remnants of all the work he had done, only to find nothing. His sniffles filled the secluded corner of the library he had settled into what felt like days ago, and while he had originally picked that spot because there was really never any other students around, this time he had been sadly mistaken.

You didn’t plan on going to the library that night, but when a friend of yours had texted you and asked you a question about your midterm paper for your English Composition class, you realized that it was, in fact, due tomorrow and you barely had a title page put together. Once you got to the library and got yourself settled though, you realized upon reading through the rubric for the paper that two of your references had to be from books, so you had to go off to search for some that would match your topic. It was during this search that you thought you heard someone crying and with your curiosity and will to procrastinate getting the best of you, you followed that noise until you found the source. A curly mop of green hair was what had first caught your attention and you had to let out an awkward “Oh..” upon realizing you recognized who that was. It wasn’t until the young man turned to look at whoever had stumbled upon him with puffy, red eyes still filled to the brim with tears, that you realized how stupid it was to be surprised that you found someone crying when that was sort of what you had been looking for.

“Oh, sorry..” You muttered out when you saw him anxiously begin to wipe away at the tears that were drenching his face. Poor thing..Obviously something bad had happened and here you were barging in on his..crying.

“You’re uh…Midoriya, right?” You asked softly, figuring the least you could do was try to help out somehow. Besides it would be kind of rude to just walk up, see someone you know crying, and the turn right back around and walk off.

“Ah sorry, maybe you don’t remember me? We had chem together last semester, and a few other classes too I think.” You continued on, scratching the back of your head awkwardly as your eyes looked upward while you tried to recount where you had known him from. You never really got the chance to talk to him much, but he always seemed like such a sweet and radiant person that you always wanted to try, you just never really got the chance.

He, on the other hand, didn’t need any help remembering you. With how much he had daydreamed about you before, you’d think that you were just some sort of figment of his imagination. Izuku technically couldn’t say he had a crush on you since he’d hardly ever even been able to stutter out a hello to you when you two had shared classes, but he definitely had something for you. He never even knew what it was, maybe it was just him thinking you were cute or maybe he had learned enough about you from awkwardly frequent glances and a lot of ‘accidental’ staring, but every time he saw you it was like you put some sort of spell on him. He wanted so badly to get to know you, hell, he’d give anything just to talk to you, but he could never bring himself to do so no matter how many times his friends encouraged him to.

That being said, the fact that the very first time he’d have the chance to talk to you was when he was crying his eyes out was pretty sad. He thought he had somewhat gotten better with holding in his emotions and not crying so much or being nervous all the time now that he was technically an adult, but of course you of all people had to find him during one of his weaker moments.

“N-No, I remember you..And yeah, that’s me..” He stuttered out, his voice wavering while he continued to rub at his eyes. God, couldn’t he get a break!? It was like the faucet in his eyes had gotten stuck at the worst of times and even the gift of your presence couldn’t fix it.

You didn’t find his current appearance as terrible as he did, though. Midterms could be hell and you had spent plenty of times yourself crying from stress or confusion over a project.

“So-Sorry, I’m…I lost a whole paper.” He whimpered out an explanation while jabbing a shaky thumb in the direction of his laptop.

Your features softened and you laughed softly, though it was at familiarity with the common situation and not at his crying.

“Ahh, man, that does suck! I’ve got something I’m working on too.” You spoke up with a bit more enthusiasm, trying your best to make the situation a bit more lighthearted. “Mind if I sit with you for a bit?” You continued on, taking a few steps closer to him. “Ah but if I’m being too pushy, just tell me to piss off.”

Izuku’s eyes widened at your last statement. You were actually asking if you could sit with him, he’d be absolutely insane to ask you to leave, even if it would save him from embarrassment. He shook his head and moved over a bit until his back was up against the wall so there was space for you to sit.

“You can sit! I mean, It’s not- you’re not being pushy.” He responded with a bit of hesitation in his voice.

The smile that lit up on your face was, however, was way more than enough to make his heart start racing and when you seated yourself down less than a foot away from him, he thought he might just start crying because of his unbelievable combination of bad and good luck.

For a moment, the two of you sat in a strange yet comfortable silence, Izuku doing everything he could to avert his eyes from your own and you just scanning the rows upon rows of books. You weren’t excellent at helping out people who were upset, but it’s the thought that counts, right?

“Sorry to hear about your paper Midoriya. When is it due?”

“..Tomorrow.” He sighed out, his little moment of bliss being interrupted by thoughts of his now nonexistent paper. His brain was absolutely fried and there was no way in hell he could redo the whole thing tonight. The best he could do would be to finish it over the weekend and take the bad grade…

“Why don’t you email your professor?” You asked, turning your head to look at him while you pulled your knees to your chest. When he finally looked up towards you with confusion in his eyes, you had to force yourself not to smile. He looked weirdly cute with tears in his eyes, maybe it’s because it made him seem so innocent, but either way you’d sound totally weird if you said that so you decided to keep it to yourself before furthering your explanation.

“Well I mean, from what I remember you’re a pretty hardworking guy. I’m sure your professor knows this, so maybe if you send an email explaining what happened, they’ll give you some extra time!”

In his exasperated and panicky state, he hadn’t even thought of doing that. He never thought of himself as a ‘hardworking guy’, but he still had a lot of doubts about different aspects of his personality so maybe that’s why.

“That’s a..good idea. I’ll have to do that.” He nodded, and for the first time since he lost his work, he cracked a bit of a smile. This made your own lips turn up into a satisfied grin. You had sort of been afraid you wouldn’t be able to do much to help him, but at least you had one good suggestion! Popping up from your seat, you stretched your arms up above your head before turning back to look at him again.

“Tell ya what, why don’t you do that and I’ll go get all my stuff and I’ll come work by you! Well, If you’re okay for staying a bit, I guess you probably want to go get some decent sleep..” You said, your words beginning with an excited tone and ending with a doubtful one. The guy was still crying a bit and you were asking him to sit and watch you work on your project. To him though, that was an incredible request. He thought you asking to sit with him was a miracle, but you asking him to sit with you? It was a dream come true.

“That would be nice! And I’d probably just worry myself too much to get any sleep right now anyways.” He replied, the smile on his face widening as his crying slowly halted to a stop.

Upon hearing his agreement, you gave him a thumbs up before turning on your heel and heading back over to the desk where you had left your bag and laptop. Instead of going right back to him though, you made a quick trip to the front lobby of the library to grab two sodas for the two of you to drink from one of the vending machines. When you finally made it back to him, you were happy to see that he had the remnants of a smile on his face despite his red eyes and cheeks. He had turned out to be as kind as you always thought him to be and you could only hope that he was as interested in gaining a new friend as you were.

Plopping down a few feet in front of him so you could talk face to face, you placed the soda you had gotten him on the floor in front of him before beginning to set up all your things.

“Figured you could use a pick-me-up. And no, you aren’t going to pay me back for it.”

The look on his face said that you had just stollen the words right from his thoughts and he was glad that he had only just stopped crying, otherwise he wouldn’t have much of an explanation for how hot his cheeks had gotten. Part of him wished he hadn’t waited so long to talk to you, even though technically you were the one who started the conversation, but at the same time he was happy that the two of you could officially meet in such a way.

With a flick of your fingers, you popped open the cap to your own drink before moving on to pop his open for him. After a moment, you held the drink up in front of you before your eyes met his own and you were blessed with that sparkling smile of his that you happily returned.

“Cheers to getting through our papers…And to new friends?” You asked, your brow raising to signify that you weren’t sure if that last bit was weird or okay to ask.

Luckily for you, he had never been happier to hear those words. With a grin still on his face, he raised his drink up with one hand and gave a confident thumbs up with the other, the positive idea of being friends with you making his night look a bit more promising.

“Yeah, to getting through papers, and making new friends!”


End file.
